


Danny and his uncle Indy

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: In better alternate timelines [2]
Category: Indiana Jones Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bubble Bath, Comforting, Dentists, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Orphans, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Poor Danny, Reading, Sad Beginning but Happy End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Daniel Jackson had a godfather?<br/>What if that godfather was an archaeologist as well?<br/>What if that archaeologist godfather took care of him after the death of his parents?</p><p>Scenes of a live where Daniel didn't grew up in foster homes, but had a happy childhood after all. :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel's Godfather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> _This is the first in a line of Alternate Universes / crossovers I have planned out, where the Stargate Universe meets various other fandoms. Ideas and wishes for crossovers are always welcome!_
> 
> _Enjoy!_
> 
> _In the first chapter we address an important question: What if Daniel Jackson had a godfather?_
> 
> _@Popkin16: This one's for you, hon. Thanks for being a wonderful enabler!_  
>  _Enjoy!_

* * *

 

Daniel woke up in a hospital bed, disoriented and alarmed.

It was dark, and aside from a faint beeping nothing could be heard.

 

“Mama? Baba?” he called out hoarsely. He had only once been in a hospital before, and one of his parents had been next to his bed the entire time.

 

But neither his mother nor his father answered. Instead there was a low grunt from the chair next to the bed, and then a dark figure leaned over towards him.

 

Danny wanted to scream, but didn't find his breath - and then the figure switched on the lamp on the bedside table, and turned from a terrifying stranger into a vaguely familiar man.

 

“Hello, Danny. Do you remember me?” The man asked in a kind voice, and smiled at the boy.

 

Danny frowned in concentration. He had seen him before, a few years ago at a digsite in Egypt, and he also had a photograph of him and his parents at the university - “Uncle Indy?” he asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

 

Uncle Indy was actually Daniel's godfather, and he was an archaeologist, too. As both him and Daniel's parents had been on different digs for as long as Danny could remember, he hadn't seen much of the man. But he always sent cookies or other tasty things for birthdays, and a few letters in between.

 

Indy reached out, and took Daniel's hand.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

 

Daniel thought about it. “We were coming to New York, mama and baba have an exhibition at the Museum. We were eating breakfast at the hotel...”

 

Daniel trailed off and shrugged. Afterwards his memory was blank.

 

Indy sighed. “I'm sorry, Danny. There has been an accident. Your parents -” His voice broke and Daniel saw with shock that there were tears in his eyes. “I'm so sorry, honey, they're gone.”

 

“No,” Danny whispered in horror, face white as a sheet. “That was a nightmare, it wasn't real, the stone...”

 

He started shaking, and Indy swept him up into his arms.

 

They both were crying openly now, and Daniel clung to his godfather for dear life.

 

He wanted it to be not real, to wake up and find his parents sleeping peacefully in the next room. But deep down he knew that it was indeed true.

 

It took a long time for Danny to calm down. His uncle Indy held him securely in his arms, and rubbed his back, and that helped.

At long last Daniel sat up, and wiped at his eyes.

 

Indy handed him a fresh handkerchief, so he blew his nose, and handed it back.

 

“What happens now?” Daniel asked in a small voice.

 

“Well. Your parents wanted me to take care of you. Would you like that?”

 

Daniel studied the open face of his godfather seriously. The presents and letters had always been thoughtful and nice. When his baba told stories from his days at the university, Indy always featured heavily as a great friend he had lots of fun with.

 

Still, there were a few things Danny needed to know first. “Where would we live?”

 

“I have a house in Fairfield, that's about 60 miles from here.”

 

“What about when you're on a dig?”

 

“I was planning on taking you along, just like your parents did.”

 

Daniel nodded, then looked thoughtful. “Can I have ice cream for breakfast?” He had had his first taste of ice cream just a few days ago, and thought it was the best thing ever invented.

 

That startled a real laugh out of Indy, and he ruffled Daniel's hair with a grin. “Nice try, squirt. The answer's no. Ice cream is a treat, not a breakfast food.”

 

Daniel smiled, and leaned forwards for a hug. “Okay. I'd like to come live with you, uncle Indy.”

 

Indy hugged him back, and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Thank you. I'm very glad. Why don't you catch a little more sleep, and in the morning I'll show you your new home, okay?”

 

“'Kay,” Danny agreed. But when Indy tried to lift him back into bed, he clung to the man, suddenly feeling anxious.

 

“You're not gonna leave, are you?”

 

Indy shook his head. “Of course not, honey. I'll be right here in this chair.”

 

Then, when Danny made no move to let go of him, he settled more comfortably into the chair. “You know what, we can sit here a little while longer. Have you heard the story of the Crystal skull yet?”

 

Daniel shook his head, and leaned against his godfather. He felt safe on uncle Indy's lap. In the morning things would look brighter, that's what his mama always said.

 

Danny let the calm voice wash over him until sleep welcomed him.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And that's it for the first chapter, my lovelies. Let me know if you want to see more of Danny and his uncle Indy (who is, of course, Indiana Jones)._
> 
>  
> 
> _The timelines have been moved up, so that Indy went to university together with Daniel's father Melburn, and they became best friends. As for the Crystal skull – well, that's a story for another time! ;)_


	2. Bedtime Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome back, dear readers!_   
>  _Here is some more from the verse where Indiana Jones takes in Daniel after the death of his parents. This takes part about two years after Danny came to live with Indy._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy!_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Indy scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly. Man, grading essays from “Archaeology 101” definitely began bordering on torture when you had been at it for hours.

  
He thought back ruefully to a time a few years prior. He'd just pack up his things, and be off on another wild hunt for mystical artefacts when life in academia became too boring.

 

But he had a kid to think about now, he couldn't just leave on a moment's notice. Chairman Snedly had been absolutely thrilled that he'd “settled down”, and planned digs now carefully months in advance.

And though Indy sometimes wistfully thought of the times where he could just up and leave whenever fancy took him, he wouldn't trade Danny for the world.

 

Indy had always loved his godson, but he hadn't seen much of him in the first years of his life, due to both Indy and the Jacksons being on different dig sites most of the time. It had only been in the last two years after he took in Danny, that they'd grown really close.

To his absolute delight, Danny had been really excited when he'd brought up the question of adoption half a year after the boy came to live with him. So now he was not only the guardian but officially the father of his little archaeologist in the making, and he couldn't have been more proud.

 

Speaking of his boy, he'd better check up on him. Daniel had a habit of staying up late reading whenever he could get away with it. Not that Indy discouraged Danny from widening his horizons, but he still was a growing boy who needed his sleep.

 

A glance to the grandfather clock told him it was half past nine. Not too bad, he only had about a fifth of the essays left. With a little luck he could be finished before midnight.

 

He got up and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his back. While he was up, he would also brew a fresh pot of coffee, he decided.

He didn't turn on the light in the corridor while he walked to Daniel's room. As he had suspected, a faint shimmer of light from under the door gave his son away.

 

Indy shook his head in amusement, and softly knocked on the door. He didn't want to startle Danny by just barging in.

 

The light switched off immediately. Indy heard some hasty rustling of covers, then silence.

 

“Nice try, kiddo,” Indy chuckled when he opened the door, and heard very unconvincing snores come out from under the blankets.

 

A tousled head slowly emerged from beneath the covers, and Danny blinked owlishly at Indy.

 

The senior archaeologist in the house sat down on the side of his little counterpart's bed with a fond smile. “Danny, if you're going to stay up reading after your bedtime, can you at least do it at your desk instead of under the covers? I don't want you damaging your eyes.”

 

“You're not cross?” Danny asked with an endearing mixture of shyness and curiosity.

 

Indy reached forward, and ruffled Daniel's hair. “Nope, I'm not. Though you are definitely taking a nap after school tomorrow, munchkin.”

 

“Awwww, dad!” Danny protested at once, feeling much too mature for naps with his ten years.

 

The title never failed to cause a warm feeling spreading in Indy. Daniel with his wonderful ability to love abundantly had seen no problem whatsoever in adding a “dad” to the “baba and mama” he had already had. Sure, he'd tried the “You're not my father!” line once early on when he had landed himself in some trouble. But Indy had just calmly explained “No, but I'm the person your parents named as the one to raise you, my boy. And that also means I won't let you go running wild.” - and that had been that. Indy had been near tears when Daniel called him “dad” for the first time.

 

The professor gave Danny a kiss to the tip of his nose, which caused the boy to giggle.

“Well, you can either sleep at bedtime, or you'll make it up with naps. That's the deal, Dannyboy. Now, d'you want to read some more, or are you ready to get some shut-eye?”

 

As if in answer, a huge yawn broke out on Daniel's face which caused Indy to laugh softly and tuck in Daniel for the second time that night. “I see. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!”

 

“But there aren't bedbugs here, right?” Danny asked a little anxiously. He had grown up knowing the threat of sand fleas, though they were much more prominent south of the Sahara, where the Doctors Jackson had seldom ventured.

 

Indy reassured him at once. “No, there aren't any bed bugs here, nor any other bugs intent on biting little boys. You're quite safe.”

 

“'Kay” Danny mumbled, his eyes already drooping. “Love you, dad.”

 

Indy gave him a kiss to the forehead. “I love you too, kiddo.”

 

He stayed and held watch until his child was sleeping soundly, treasuring these quiet moments with all his heart.

 

Then he quietly got up, and, after a last look on the peacefully sleeping boy on the bed, softly closed the door.

 

Then Indy went to the kitchen, feeling oddly relaxed and ready to tackle the rest of the essays now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And now it's time for sleepy fanfiction authors to go to sleep as well, haha!_   
>  _But I wanted to get this out to you before tomorrow, I hope you had fun._
> 
> _Thanks for reading, and also kudoing and commenting! :)_


	3. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, hello, and welcome back, dear readers!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I decided to give Danny and his uncle Indy their own story, and to put all the other different crossovers in different stories, so it's easier to get an overview. I really love the thought of Danny growing up with a loving parent / godfather instead of being shipped from one foster home to the next._
> 
>  
> 
> _Danny is still eight in this one, and has lived with Indy about three months now._

* * *

 

"Danny!" Indy called from the door of the bathroom. "Your bath is ready!"

 

Silence. Growing suspicious, Indy went to Daniel's room to find him deeply engrossed in a book (what else).

 

"Hey, kiddo, did you not hear me call you?"

 

Danny shook his head, not looking up from his book. Indy chuckled, and took the few steps to the bed. He gently tilted the heavy tome Danny was having trouble even holding up, curious to see what had taken his fancy this time.

 

"Sir Flinders Petrie, good choice. Though I'd like you to put him aside now, it's time for your bath."

 

Daniel made no move to relinquish his book, and simply shook his head again.

 

"Yes, Daniel," Indy said firmly. "You can finish your chapter later, right now it's bath time."

 

This got him a glare, and a mulish expression from his boy. Unfortunately it failed to make Indy relent on the issue; he found the look on Danny's face more adorable than intimidating. He chuckled, and leaned forward to ruffle Daniel's hair. Then he picked the book from Danny's hand when the boy reached up to flatten his hair again.

 

"All right, kiddo, you've got two choices here. You can walk on your own to the bathroom, or I can carry you. Either way, this will happen."

 

Daniel crossed his arms. "That's dumb! I never had to bathe in Egypt!"

 

Indy smiled, and shook his head fondly, tapping Daniel on the nose. "Don't fib, Danny. I know for a fact you took a bath every fortnight. And you were having daily sponge baths."

 

The boy's eyes grew huge as saucers. "Wha – _**how**_ do you know that?!"

 

"Your mom wrote me that in a letter."

 

"Y-you've got letters f-from mama?" Danny whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

 

Indy reached out at once, and drew the boy into his lap for a hug. "Yeah, honey, I have lots of letters from your mama and baba both."

 

Danny turned around, and threw his arms around his godfather. Indy held him tight, rocking the precious bundle slowly, and murmuring comforting words into his hair.

 

It was a little touch and go for them, to feel their way around the memories. Indy was grieving for two of his best friends, and Daniel for his beloved parents. There were times when all they could do was cling to each other, and let the tears flow.

There were other times when they could share happy memories as well, and sometimes the one turned into the other. Indy was grateful everyday that he had gotten the custody of his godson. Not only because Danny was a delightful little boy, but also because they shared their love for Claire and Melburn Jackson.

 

Indy had met with Daniel's grandfather only one time, and it had been enough to make his blood boil in anger. The man had a severe case of gold fever in Indy's professional opinion, not caring for anything besides finding mythological artefacts. It was something that happened sometimes in archaeologists, and he was no stranger to the rush of the hunt himself, but how you could dismiss your own flesh and blood over it was beyond Indy.

He subconsciously hugged Danny tighter, thankful that he had the good fortune of being able to take care of him, and even more grateful that this embarrassing encounter with Claire's father had taken place without Danny present. He shuddered to think what it might have done to Daniel.

 

The boy began to squirm in Indy's lap, so Indy loosened his arms at once, and let him sit up.

 

"Would you like me to read one of your mama's letters to you while you're taking your bath?" Indy asked spontaneously.

 

Danny's face lit up like a summer's day. "Oh yes, please!"

 

He hopped down from his perch on his godfather's lap, and stripped off his clothes in a matter of seconds. While he ran for the bath, he called out impatiently: "What are you waiting for, uncle Indy? The water's getting cold!"

 

Indy chuckled, and called back, " **Climb** in, don't jump! I'll just get the letter, then I'll be right there."

 

He had a smile on his face when he took a few of the letters from the wooden box they lived in. He had found his own letters to the Jacksons in a similar box amongst their personal effects, and had put them all in chronological order.

 

If the mere mention of the letters could bring a such a brilliant smile to Danny's face, Indy was looking forward to see the boy's reaction at actually hearing the words.

 

While he made his way to the bathroom, he heard an excited Danny tell his rubber crocodile Sobek all about his mama and baba, and that they were best friends with his uncle Indy, and how nice it was that he could live with him now while mama and baba were already in the land of Two Fields.

 

Indy had to stop outside the bathroom door and swallow a few times before he was able to progress any further.

 

He sent a silent thanks to Claire and Melburn, wherever they might be, for entrusting their precious boy to him. And he renewed the vow he had made to them at the funeral, to do everything in his power to give Danny a happy childhood.

 

Indy entered the bathroom to the sound of splashing and bubbling laughter, an answering smile breaking out on his face.

 

This was turning into a great evening.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yay! ^_^_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope you had fun! As always, if you have ideas, comments, would like to talk: Feel free leave me a comment! ^_^_
> 
>  
> 
> _For your further information:_  
>  _The egyptologist who wrote the book Danny reads:_  
>  __  
> [Sir Flinders Petrie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flinders_Petrie)  
>   
>  _The Ancient Egypt Crocodile god after whom Danny's crocodile is named:_  
>  __  
> [Sobek](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sobek)  
>   
> 
> _Have a nice weekend and / or Easter and / or Passah, if you're celebrating!_


	4. Danny's first trip to the dentist (that is, in America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi there folks!_   
>  _Here is a new chapter in the teeth-rottingly sweet story about Danny and his uncle Indy._   
>  _Conveniently, it covers a trip to the dentist. :)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy!_

* * *

 

“Oh, by the way,” Indy says while he sits down on Danny's bed to tuck him in, “I'll pick you up from school tomorrow.”

 

Daniel's eyes light up. “Oh, cool! Can we go to the park?”

 

“Sure we can, buddy. But we have an appointment first.”

 

Danny narrows his eyes suspiciously. “What kind of appointment?”

 

“At the dentist.”

 

The little boy scowls and shakes his head categorically. “I'm not going.”

 

Indy raises his eyebrows. “It wasn't a suggestion, Danny. You're overdue for a good checkup, I know you didn't have one for years.”

 

“My teeth are fine! I'm brushing them twice a day, and you even make me floss!”

 

“And I'm very proud of you for doing so, honey. The dentist just wants to make sure everything's okay.”

 

Danny crosses his arms and scowls even more, shaking his head mutely.

 

Indy gets the distinct impression that there is something deeper at play here than just stubbornness.

 

So he holds out his arms with a smile and asks “Can I have a hug?”

 

Danny's scowl melts at once and he scampers over into Indy's lap to embrace him properly. They both learned to ask for hugs with or without words whenever they want or need one. At first Indy thought it was his sole job as the grown up to comfort Danny. But this very perceptive little boy shattered that prejudice early on.

Indy had been sitting on the living room sofa one night in the week after the funeral, going through the handbag of Claire to see if there were any important documents or something like that. He hadn't even realized that tears were silently running down his face while he stared at a photo of the family Jackson in front of the Sphinx, laughing and waving. He only came out of his stupor when he felt a little hand pressing a handkerchief into his. He looked up to see Danny standing before him with much more understanding in his eyes any child his age should have to have.

 

“D'you want a hug, uncle Indy?” Danny had asked softly, and all he could do was nod. The little boy had climbed into his lap and hugged him tight, and little by little Indy had begun to feel better.

He learned that it can help to be the one offering comfort as well as being the one receiving it, and that there is never any shame in accepting or asking for a hug.

 

Now he slowly rocks Danny and hums into his hair for a long while. Finally Danny sits up and looks at him intently.

 

“Do you feel a little better, uncle Indy?”

 

Indy chuckles, and gives his godson a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Yeah I do, thanks. Danny, can you tell me why you don't want to go to the dentist?”

 

Daniel sighs and slumps forward against Indy's chest. “I don' wanna get my teeth pulled,” he mumbles, muffled through the fabric of Indy's shirt.

 

Indy kisses the crown of his head with a smile. “Okay, we'll tell Doctor Susan no teeth pulling.”

 

Danny looks up at him with astonishment. “What, and she'll _listen_ to you?!”

 

Indy laughs. “Yeah, she will. I'm not sure how things are done in Egypt, but I can tell you how it works in Doctor Susan's office. She will explain everything she wants to do before she does it, and you can say no at any time. And if anything hurts or you get scared in the meantime, you can just say so or squeeze my hand and she'll stop.”

  
“You'll be there as well?” Danny's eyes go very round.

 

“I will. You can even sit on my lap in the dentist chair if you want to.”

 

“What's a dentist chair?”

 

Indy decides not to think too closely about the condition the “dentist's” office in Egypt had been in, if teeth pulling and no special chair or care are the prominent things Danny took from that experience.

 

“It's a special chair where you can adjust the back rest so you can lie down. And there is a bright lamp installed above it so the Doctor has enough light to see your teeth properly.”

  
Danny mulls this new information over silently, playing with the buttons of Indy's shirt. Indy gives him his time to think.

 

At last Daniel looks up with a determined expression. “Okay, I'll come with you. But you've got to promise you're not going away.”

 

Indy holds out his hand at once, and they shake on it. “I promise. Now, do you want to hear more about the time your dad and I redecorated the animals in the Bernard Family Hall of the AMNH?”

 

“Ohhh, yes, please!”

 

While Indy launches into a lively retelling of his and Melburn's youthful shenanigans, he feels Danny relaxing against him. He thinks they'll be all right tomorrow. Susan is a good friend of his, and she's great with children. Nevertheless he plans to call her tomorrow morning and tell her about what he gathered about Danny's experiences with dentists so far.

 

* * *

 

“And you really won't leave?” Danny asks anxiously for the seventh time since they sat down in the waiting room.

 

“I really won't,” Indy repeats patiently. He has Danny on his lap and rubs soothing circles on his back.

 

“'Kay.”

 

Indy is very grateful that the door to the doctor's office opens shortly after, and Doctor Susan Abramovic steps through.

 

She walks the few paces to them and squats down to be on the same level as Daniel. She holds out her hand with a smile.

 

“Hello, you must be Daniel? I'm Doctor Susan. It's so nice to meet you.”

 

“Hello,” Danny answers shyly, quickly shaking her hand and then fisting both hands into Indy's shirt.

 

“Why don't you come in? There's someone I'd like you to meet.”

 

Daniel nods, and she stands up, clapping her hands with a smile.

Indy stands as well, just keeping his boy in his arms.

 

Daniel cranes his head, curious to see who she would like him to meet. Indy ponders if it's Irene, the nurse, but they've already met her at the reception.

 

Doctor Susan has walked on ahead of them, and now turns around with a big grin, and one hand hidden behind her back.

 

Indy sits down in the dentist's chair with Danny in his lap again, almost as curious as his boy to see what Susan is hiding.

 

She reveals her hand with a flourish and a “Tadaa!”

 

Indy chuckles, and a delighted smile breaks out on Danny's face as he sees the crocodile handpuppet on Doctor Susan's hand.

 

“This is Lucas,” she tells them, and holds out Lucas' right forepaw for Danny to shake.

 

The little boy shakes it much more eagerly than he shook her hand just a few minutes ago. But that's not really surprising, seeing how dearly he loves crocodiles.

 

“Hello, Lucas. I'm Daniel. Do you work here, too?” Danny asks, concentrating completely on the puppet.

 

“Hello Daniel, nice to meet you. Yes, I do indeed work here!” Susan lets Lucas answer in a voice deeper than her usual one. “I teach the children how to brush their teeth properly.”

 

“But don't you have plover birds to clean your teeth for you?”

 

“Why yes, Daniel, I have! But the children who come here don't have birds to help them, so I'm teaching them how to clean their teeth on their own. You know a great deal about crocodiles, don't you?”

 

“Ohh, yes! I have a crocodile named Sobek at home. He lives in the bathtub. Did you know that there was a whole city full of crocodile statues in Ancient Egypt? The Greeks called it Crocodilopolis.”

 

Daniel has lost all of his fear by now, and is very excited to be talking to Lucas.

 

Susan is happy to engage him in a lively discussion with Lucas. Indy marvels at the way she includes showing Danny the different dentist instruments, which feels very natural.

 

So when Lucas asks if his friend Doctor Susan can have a look inside Daniel's mouth, he agrees readily.

 

She adjusts the chair to the right height and the back rest to the correct position.

Then she explains every single step in advance, leaving Danny enough time for questions and to think about it.

 

The exam goes much better than Indy worried it might. Apparently Daniel's faithful adherence to the cleaning schedule has paid off, because there isn't a single hole in his teeth.

 

Susan compliments him on his very healthy teeth, and Daniel turns around to Indy with a proud smile. Indy gives him a kiss to the cheek. “Well done, Danny.”

 

Danny is extremely happy when Doctor Susan hands him a button with a grinning crocodile on it at the end of the exam.

He insists on pinning it to his jacket right away, and does so while Indy and nurse Irene take care of the insurance details. The university offers health benefits to their employees and their families, and Danny counts as a beneficiary of Indy.

 

Susan and Lucas both wish them a nice day and Daniel shakes both their hands and thanks them. The child who is happily skipping down the steps from the dentist's office is hardly recognisable as the same who wouldn't stop clinging to Indy's hand climbing up those steps an hour ago.

 

* * *

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the park, as promised. Indy enjoys watching Danny run around and have fun a great deal.

 

Later they get hot dogs and ice cream for supper, and afterwards Indy carries a happy but exhausted little boy to the car. Danny falls asleep on the ride home, and brushes his teeth with the help of Indy in a half-asleep state.

 

Indy tucks him in and gives him a kiss to the forehead, very glad that Danny's first trip to the dentist here turned out so well.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Awwwww – there you go!_   
>  _I hope you all have nice dentists, too._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The AMNH is, of course, the[American Museum of Natural History](http://www.amnh.org), where Melburn and Indy did an internship once. These two had a lot of fun during their university days. ;-)_
> 
> _This is Lucas!_
> 
> [](http://www.directupload.net/file/d/4415/zt9ptmy5_jpg.htm)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Here you will find out a bit more about[ Crocodilopolis](http://ancientstandard.com/2007/07/02/come-to-crocodilopolis-no-we-are-not-making-this-up-3000-%E2%80%93-30-bc/)._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading, and until next time! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> _This series will be a collection of different alternate futures and/or pasts, so anything you've always wanted to see: Feel free to request! Crossovers are especially welcome._
> 
> _Thank you for reading, and see you next time!_


End file.
